


Barry To The Rescue!

by orphan_account



Series: Short Stories [4]
Category: Barry Kramer - Fandom, Game Grumps
Genre: Barry is such a cutie, F/M, They get wasted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Break-ups are never fun, but when you have a friend like Barry, it's not a problem at all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry To The Rescue!

**Author's Note:**

> I need some more Barry in my life, so what better way to do it? Hope you guys enjoy!

Barry and I had a tradition. After one of us would get broken up with, we would get drunk together. My boyfriend of roughly a year had broke it off with me, and I was a little bummed. When I called Barry, he said he would be right over with the drinks. In the time I was waiting for him, I changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants, the proper heartbreak attire.

“Guess who brought the alcohol?” Barry yelled as he let himself in. He had a key to my place and I had a key to his place.  
“I’m on the couch! Did you bring any chocolate?” I ask. He walks over to the couch and puts the drinks on the table. He pulls a chocolate bar out of his jacket and hands it to me.  
“Damn right I brought you chocolate!” He says smiling, taking a seat next to me.  
“So, how are you holding up so far, or do we need to pour it now?” Barry jokes.  
“We need to pour it now, I’ll go get the shot glasses!” I laugh as I go to the kitchen. I can hear him ripping of the seals from the bottles from the kitchen. Getting drunk isn’t going to fix my problems, but it will make them go away for a while.

We’ve taken more than enough shots by now. I stopped counting after seven. We were both laughing and singing to songs on my iPod. We probably sounded like dying cats, but we were having a good time. A Lady Gaga song came on next, and we sang our hearts out.  
“Caught in a bad romance!” We both sang, more like screamed, at the top of our lungs. I hope my neighbors weren’t home, because they’d be having a fit right now. My headache would be killer in the morning, great.

“So, I never asked what happened? If you don’t wanna talk about it that’s fine!” Barry says. Since our night was coming to an end, we had both stopped pouring drinks a while ago.  
“He told me to come over to his apartment, so I did. We, uh, sat down on the couch and he took my hands. That’s how I knew something was going to go down. He told me that he thought we should break up! I didn’t ask why and I left after that.” I say, my mood being brought down again.  
“That sucks. You’re a nice girl, who wouldn’t wanna date you?” Barry asks, smiling at me. I put my head on his shoulder and sigh.  
“Then why doesn’t anyone date me, B?” I ask him, using the nickname I gave him. He shrugs his shoulders lifts me into his arms.  
“Jesus Christ! A warning would’ve been nice!” I yell at his sudden movements. All he does is laugh and continue walking.

He drops me on my bed and gets in too.  
“I’m tired and so are you. I’ll see you in the morning!” He says tiredly. He shuts his eyes and pulls me closer to his chest. I shut my eyes too and snuggle closer to him. I’m lucky to have a friend like Barry, he’s such a great guy. He’s always there for me, and I’m gonna find a way to pay him back.


End file.
